


The World Is Beautiful

by GalaxyMaje



Series: And We're Not [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas Is Hopelessly In Love, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, One Shot, human cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyMaje/pseuds/GalaxyMaje
Summary: This is a oneshot based off a quote that came to my head at 6am.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this 6am random quote 
> 
> "The world is beautiful  
> and we're not  
> So let's be strange together"

Dean sat there staring at the stars, he smiled as a shooting star flew by. He turned his head to look at me.

_Baby the world is beautiful_

I smiled at him, I moved closer to him and wrapped my arms around him. Dean pulled me close, my head rested on his chest. He was breathing slowly. 

_And we're not_

He played with my hair, his fingers ran through it. I sat up and scooched over in front of him. I brought my face close to his. Our noses touched

_So let's be strange together_

We kissed, our lips touched. Dean moved in closer, his lips tasted like the cherry chapstick he uses. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> srry it's short (and my first fic on here) 
> 
> NEW PART OUT NOW!~


End file.
